


Wait for me.

by Veeiswriting



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Hurt, I'm so sorry, Loss, M/M, Sad, i mean SUPER SAD, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeiswriting/pseuds/Veeiswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson and Peter Parker are so happy. It's too late Wade realizes that not being able to die is his curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I was listening to "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy and it just kinda happened. I might actually continue this into kind of a cool reincarnation fic if you guys would be interested in that kind of thing. Let me know and we can turn the sads around.

Wade Wilson stood at the graveside of his husband of 75 years. The few people that had come to the funeral that day had already left, leaving Wade to his grief. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
He knew it was coming, a week or so earlier Peter had been hospitalized. At first he just couldn’t breathe, from there everything else started shutting down. Wade hardly left his husband side. Terrified. They both knew what was coming, but for Wade’s sake they both spent those last few days with each other pretending. 

Wade didn’t leave his side. They were given a private room, and Wade slept with his head on the bed, holding Peter’s feeble hand in his own. Even with the scars, it was strong in comparison. 

They all knew it was coming. Wade held Peter’s hand and cried. The nurse was waiting, in the meantime, Peter spoke softly to Wade. Reassuring him. 

“All these years, you never once stopped loving me…” Peter cooed, his voice was so quiet and weak. It was breaking Wade. 

“Never once, I still love you. I still love every part of you Peter.” Wade whispered. The nurses has let Wade sit on the bed with Peter, hold him one last time. “I love you baby boy.” 

Peter smiled, his feeble head was rested on Wade shoulder, his hand was gripping Wade’s tight as he could, feeling the bumpy skin that was so lovely and familiar. “I love you Wade.” he sighed, his voice trailing off, his eyes slipping closed, and the terrifying sounds of a flatline. The grip on Wade’s hand was gone. 

Someone pulled him off the bed as a doctor and another nurse came in. Somewhere through the haze came a horrible, terrible voice. “Time of Death: 12:08 p.m.” 

Wade screamed. He screamed and cried as someone tried to comfort him and shoosh him. Something in him tried to fight the person off, but the pain was too much and he was to weak. Horrible sobs racked his body as his love was pulled from the room. 

“God no! Please- I love him, he’s my baby don’t take him, I love him!” Wade shouted through his sobs.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Another sob came to Wade as he fell to the ground in front of Peter’s grave. They’d had so many amazing years together. Wade was sure no other had loved as much as he loved Peter. Somewhere along the way Wade had lost his worry he’d elude death. But now it was oh so real. Peter was gone. The one man that had made him happy. The person who had changed his life and made him into the hero he was today. They’d loved, and lived and smiled together for most of their lives. Wade realized too late he was fated to lose his darling from the start. 

The sobs continued to rip through the air as he sat next to the grave. “Wait for me Peter...I’ll find a way. I’ll see you soon.” He cried into the ground. The rain began to fall, and Wade stayed, unable to leave his love alone. 

“Wait for me.”


End file.
